


Bullet Points

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overthinking things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Points

He loved to be the only one with the details.

1.) He was not a cat person.

2.) Yoruichi knew that.

3.) By adding fact one to fact two, it might be deduced that she either didn't care or chose that form to spite him.

4.) She did care. She was really stupid about saying so sometimes, but she did and he'd dutifully taken note of that as any good scientist would.

5.) Therefore, by the laws of mathematics, the cat form she'd painstakingly learned served, among others, the purpose of gleefully mocking him.

He put the dish of milk down and ran a finger along the arch of her spine. She curled up to meet him and purred.

He flicked her ear. She bit him.

Ah, l'amour. Such a fickle creature.

He refused to think in metaphors.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: cat


End file.
